Ten Songs
by justplainrii
Summary: In every memory, in every misshapen corner of Giygas's mind, she is there. All he wants is for her to come back. Oneshot, Giygas and Maria-centric


Ten Songs

--

Mother was here.

Maria. Mother

Maria, in the field of flowers that glowed and

pulsed with beautiful bioluminescences, oh,

oh wonderful

flowers.

And mother, mother Maria.

Giygas was in the field

with her, oh mother

Maria, oh singer of songs and weaver

of flowers, flowers that

smelled of sweet and wonderful and oh goodness,

Maria, sing that song again.

Sunlight and happy thoughts

she hummed and sang and when she

did all was right, oh it was, and

it was good. And when she sang the sun down

was so bright, and the flowers of light too, and

Giygas was young and every

thing was still right. When there

was still air and happy

and mother Maria, sing that song

again,

while the sun is still

up, Giygas does not want

to sleep tonight.

Oh mother Maria, sing that

song again, the way you

did when you held Giygas with gentle human

hands, when things were right and happy and oh mother

Maria I miss you.

**--**

George was experimenting, the man who is not called father, the man named George, with the PSI. He is showing it to Maria, and she looks at him with a strange face, though she smiles, it is a strange smile. Giygas watches, very small, in the corner, not knowing how to use the light that comes out of his hands like it does with the adults who do not look like him, the ones that say not to call Maria mother, but Maria is Giygas's mother, she really is. It is late at night when George is experimenting, when the flashes of red and yellow and blue go flying, zooming around the room, oh my, George, what in the world is this all about, that is what mother Maria says. She holds Giygas who wimpers, whose eyes are confusion, are dark, George she says, stop that right now. George does not stop. The lights come closer, and where they touch they ouch, they, they hurt terribly, stop, stop stop, stop stop please George you're hurting him, is what Mother says as she holds Giygas, who cries and holds the white flesh of the shoulder that is hurt, where the lights touched it. But George says something about not having scientific freedom this is a breakthrough you can't make me stop as they take him away to somewhere.

**--**

Why is this happening, this is what Giygas thinks, as there is disaster, as strange things happen that fill the noise with air and the shadows with light, where are you, what is going on, help, stop him. Shouting shouting shouting, where is mother, where is Maria. Scurrying to and fro, and flashes of light, no, stop him, stop him now, where is he, I knew this would happen. Cross voices from the people who say George is not to be trusted, who say Maria is not Giygas's mother, but Maria is Giyga's mother, she really is, mother, she is where is she, Maria, Maria Maria Maria where are you Giygas wants you, so scared, where are you. There is a hard grabbing of the shoulder, a hand and a cross face, and a pale face, with dark eyes, with white skin, and they are dragging Giygas away. We should have let one of our own raise you they say, as they pull, no no no no no no, they pull, we should not have trusted the outsiders, look what has happened, and he keeps pulling and Giygas is no no no where is Maria where is Maria where is mother where is mother. And they leave the room where Giygas was hiding, was waiting for Maria to come back, she said to wait right there, and Giygas was going to wait, why are they taking him away, why are we leaving, no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO STOP NOW STOP WHERE IS MARIA WHERE IS SHE WHERE IS MOTHER MOTHER MOTHER MOTHER MOTHER and suddenly the hand loosens on Giygas shoulder and where there was once white skin and black eyes is now pale pale pale squish oh no oh no mother mother where are you mother where where where mother mother mother mother MOTHER MOTHER Giygas is running mother where are you back to the hallway mother Maria Maria where are you come back and he is almost back to the room where she said to wait and Giygas is going to wait and be a good boy, Giygas is going to wait, mother, mother Giygas is going to wait, just like you said, mother, mother where are you. The room is empty. There are loud noises still and lights and yelling and alarms alarms alert alert alert alert the human has escaped, he has escaped, and the door closes and Giygas waits because that is what he promised Maria he was going to do, he was going to wait. And then things get very dark, and Giygas curls into himself and feels the moving, feels the room jerk and shift around and mother, mother where are you, mother, what is going on, Maria Maria, what is going on, and Giygas looks out the window. And he sees black. He sees home. Home is crushed. Mother. Mother where is she where are you mother Maria. He sees little white stars. He sees home. Home getting smaller. He sees where Mother no longer is. He is going to wait. Because he promised her.

**--**

George is going to pay dearly for what he has done. And Maria is still alive. And things are going to be right again, that is what is going to happen. The words are clear in Giygas's mind as he waits for the escape pod to make its way back to Earth. It will take a long time. But he will return. And George is going to pay dearly for what he has done. And Maria is still alive. And things are giong to be right again, that is what is going to happen.

He finds his Starmen, the servants of his people, scattered among the asteroids and on the sad little moon of that blue planet where he once lived, on occasion. And they are loyal to him without him even asking, and it is good, because George is going to pay dearly for what he has done. And mother is still alive. And things are going to be good again, that is happening, yes it will. And many years pass, many years, but Giygas is waiting, because he is patient and he will make it back to Earth soon, and he told Maria he was going to wait, because George is going to pay dearly for what he has done, and mother Maria is still alive, and things are going to be good again because that is what is going to happen, and it will be good, and his forces are building, and anger is seeping out of the pod like poison in a cup and it is going to earth, and it is good, because George is going to pay dearly for what he has done even if George is not alive but Maria is still alive and things are going to be right again and that is good.

**--**

Everything becomes clear when he hears that song again.

It is sung by a child but there is something in his voice that is familiar, a light cadence still present because he is young. His mind feels like water, cooling and cooling and cooling and becoming clearer, and it hurts very, very much. And he tells them to stop. To please stop. Please stop. Stop. Please stop.

Where is Maria. She should be singing this song. Why is this boy singing the song.

But the boy keeps singing, the boy with Maria's voice, the boy with mother's beautiful voice, and suddenly he is young again, Gigyas is in the field of flowers with mother and she is singing it to him for the first time he can remember and stop no please stop. Where is she, why is she not here.

They keep singing. The boy is not alone but mother is all that Giygas can hear, all he can hear is Maria's voice there in that boy's voice, and she is there but she is not there why, why why, why... He begs them to stop, he cannot even attack, his PSI useless.  
It is Maria's song. It is mother's song. It is their song, the song they shared.

In the flowers, sing a melody, simple as can be, no, no, this is Maria's thread, where is Maria, where, where is she, no...

Mother, where did she go. She told him to wait for her and he waited and he told her he would get revenge and George would pay dearly for what he had done and why is she not singing the song, why is she not there.

He sees Maria in that boy with the hat who is singing her song and Maria is there and there she is and stop please stop please stop please...

Maria says goodbye and Giygas cannot.

And then there is nothing.

**--**

Humming, whirwhirwhirwhirwhir, whir, master Giygas, master, wake up, he hears the voices saying, but what, hello, wake up, goodmoorning master Giygas, we are here to serve you, to make you well again, oh good moooorning master Giygas, rest well, all will be well...

And Giygas feels small again and it feels good and he feels small again and he knows the Starmen are there and they do as they command and scurry scurry scurry about yes bring back no wait no stop yes help help theeeey must get ba-back on track, hurry along, because the the man must pay deer for what he was done is done no and yes no maria, where did you go and, it will be well because good is well and no maria and he will pay yes he will...

Whirwhiwhirr, click, clank, whizzpop brr and, we will do as we say master Giygas and we will fix you up right, and we will be back to do what needs to be done and it will be good master Giygas is what he hears them say in muzzly tones and he hears them and yes okay that is what will be done because he has he has done and alive she maria and good it will maria good and pay dearly and done...

Efficient and neat and efficient and neat and very very very prompt and working at a good good good good pace they begin to rebuild their master who is small again and it feels good but he must pay so they must work work work work to go on and on and on until finally he is d-dead because the child with maria's the child the singer the singer the child maria maria Maria he did not is alive and he sang the song and Maria.

Starmen are very good workers and they make their master strong and it is good because the time comes now for ever and dearly and hear them all laughing singing the boy singing the song and they will all pay and it will be g.o.o.d...

**--**

The boy is stable enough and he works well as the conductor of power they were looking for, and Giygas feels much better now, thinking through this child's brain, what a hate-full little thing it is, little like Giygas. They are a good team. The boy Porky is ambitious. The Starmen do what he says because they do what Giygas says. And he does good work. And he keeps thoughts away from where they shouldn't be. He thinks of things like trout-flavored yogurt and yo-yo's and little boy things that Giygas used to like only he isn't sure what the appeal is sometimes.

But most importantly, he hates that boy. That boy who makes the bad things show up and that is when Giygas does not like to be around when Giygas returns to being very very small but he always manages to get a hold of. Himself most of the time. The kid does well, and they make a good team. He is ambitious and he does good work. And he makes people hurt, and that is what Giygas wants most of all.

And he does not think about the things that should not be thought of because they no stop make it don't sing the boy whose name is Ness and who makes the bad no stop.

**--**

Giygas is. Losing control sometimes, and it. No stop. It is harder to concentrate and sometimes things get. Strange and in the way and. The boy Porky he. Why he will not let a thing through. But he does good work. He stops the boy Ness from singing he stops the boy Ness from. It gets harder to concentrate and keep together it gets harder to. Feel angry it gets harder to. Angry instead of. Angry Giygas feels. Scared. The boy is not doing the things he. Stop no don't. Stop don't think of. Giygas can concentrate sometimes but it. Makes him feel things like. Stop the bad things. Ness is. No stop. Anger. Stop the. Concentrate sometimes because. Porky is not. He is not doing what he must. Things are hard to. Sometimes concentrate always on. Ness. Ness. Ness. The boy is doing things that. Not supposed to do. Keep up. Ness is. Friend. No. Not. Stop. Friends. Hard to. Maria.

**--**

the world is angry and so is giygas because he is the she is the world because porky the boy the pig boy the big boy put him there where he is so small but so small he can it's nice to think of nothing sometimes nothing nothing nothing nothing ha ha ha ha ha he thinks very angrily because there is so much to be angry about but when you are thinking of nothing then it is not so difficult but to be angry is the best thing because they do not come close and where are the starmen why do not they not do as he says anymore they don't do what he says anymore and oh it's so nice to think of nothing because when there is nothing to think of then it is very easy to be angry because nothing is easy to be angry at that is what she used to what they used to say about her who was she again what was she again what where did she sound like where was that from that hm hm hm sound that sounds like nothing to be upset about it is only a scratch let's patch that up and what was that again what was it what was that who was she what was that field of flowers somewhere and giygas hurts it hurts it hurts mother oh don't fuss like that it makes me very sad who was sad who was what is sad and who was that what was it what is it like to be sad and oh that is what it is like to be sad and giygas does not like it so giygas tries to think of nothing because nothing is better than memories because memories are he will pay dearly for what he has done and she is good and it will be alive because pay dearly done will be who was alive and why was this what are these who is it who is it who is it who is that song that flowers and she let's patch that up and home among the tiny little stars as pale as skinned knees as her as who was her who is why and why is there not a face there where friends should be and friends are what the boy wanted and porky boy angry and it is good to be angry when there is nothing because the nothing world is nothing and ness is nothing and he is angry because the nothing is bad and the nothing is the world and the world is angry and so is

**--**

it hurts so very much with each blow each hit each hurt they give him but the they are there is the most hurt of all why would friends who is friends who are no wait where was this before and when was this and where had this happened

again

Ness is

Ness is Ness is Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness Ness no stop stop stop stop stop stop stop

the boy stop the boy from

happy

Giygas feels

flowers again and

voice

the girl is

song

so many voices and so many

there is something here that is

hurt

no

it doesn't hurt it

it

but he must pay for what he has

father

he and everyone else they are

happy

and giygas is

Giygas is

why happy

when

but where is

the pain is going away and

he feels happy

and friends

and voices so many voices that

want the world

and the world

wants

Giygas wants

Maria

mother

in the field with flowers

and it

oh mother

I miss you.


End file.
